En medio de dos
by Eri15
Summary: Luego de unos años, Ichigo se da cuenta de que tiene que recuperar a SU rukia, antes de que lo lamente.... XD! Entren y vean a lo que me refiero. Ichiruki...


**Hola a todos los ke me conocen de Bleachforos y a los ke no . jejeje. bueno aki les traigo un fic ke se me ocurrio en mis dias de locura, y la verdad es ke espero ke entiendan, ya que es un poco enredado.**

Botellasos y/o alabanzas lo dejan impregnado en sus reviews. xauuu

**

* * *

**

Lo amo de eso estoy segura… pero no del todo… debe ser por el recuerdo de… cierta persona. Desde que me dijo hace unos minutos "Te quieres casar conmigo", me siento mas nostálgica y a la vez feliz, y además se que seré feliz a su lado, así que Rukia… es mejor que dejes de desenterrar sentimientos que deberían y deberán estar bajo mínimo 20 mts. Bajo tierra.- detuvo sus raros pensamientos al sentir la mirada fija de un joven a su lado.

-¿Y que dices? SI o NO- soltó como un niño impaciente. Dentro de su ser lo único que quería era que no lo rechazara. Se encontraban los dos sentados en el fresco césped de un hermoso bosque del Seireitei. Para ponerla en apuros acerco su rostro al de la chica para quedar a solo unos escasos 10 cm.

-Obvio que SI quiero- acentuó el si y dejo de lado sus pensamientos. Lo miro fijamente y con una mano vacilante le acaricio el rostro, el muchacho al no poder contener tanta felicidad le beso apasionadamente, mientras la abrazaba. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de rukia, el cual lo embriagaba, y le daba mas fuerza para poder vencer al pasado.

Al separarse le soltó lo siguiente.

-¡Creo que "Soy" el hombre mas envidiado!- le hizo saber, levantando su pulgar señalándose así mismo.

-¿Porque?, no entiendo-. su cara demostraba desconcierto a lo dicho por el.

-Porque me casare con una mujer preciosa, que me quiere.-le respondió mirándola con amor.

-¡¿Por eso?! -Su cara tenia un signo de ¿?

-¡¡te parece poco!! No si va hacer por tu hermanito y por senbonzakura. -le dijo indignado ante tal gesto.

-Siempre tan fino…-bromeo.

Luego de un breve silencio…

-Oe rukia¿Cómo cuantos hijos podríamos tener?- la miro con picardía al mismo tiempo que se acostaba en el pasto.- yo no tengo ningún problema en que sean varios.- le dijo guiñándole.

-No lo sé, o mejor dicho no lo había pensado- el sarcasmo abundaba en la frase de la chica -Oye nunca has pensado de que son las mujeres las que cargan con los hijos, los cuidan, y todo eso, y ustedes solo ponen su "aporte" -finalizo la explicación haciendo las comillas con los dedos mientras lo miraba con desconcierto, el joven se encontraba meditando como la contradeciría.

-Pero algunos hombres cooperan en la crianza de los niños, y te doy mi palabra que yo seré uno de ellos-. le sonrió sinceramente.

-Ah ya ¿Y tu crees que yo los criaría sola, y te dejaría andar libre por la vida? -pregunto con sorpresa y malicia mientras en su rostro se veía una sonrisa, el muchacho se encontraba perplejo ante lo dicho por la mujer.- oye era broma, yo confió plenamente en ti, y pensándolo bien Nii-sama no dejaría ningún rastro de ti. -dejándose pesadamente caer al césped se puso a reír primero tímidamente y luego soltó una carcajada, seguida por lagrimas, al ver el aspecto del chico ante lo ultimo dicho.

-Oye no creas que se le hará tan fácil a tu hermano- el orgullo lo empezó a dominar pero primero tenían que arreglar ciertos asuntos. -¿Hay que ir a contarle el nuevo chisme¿No crees? -le miro con un brillito en sus ojos, esa idea le emocionaba, ya imaginaba el rostro de Byakuya.

Y emprendieron el largo tramo que había que recorrer para llegar a la mansión.

Durante todo el camino se fueron en silencio.

-Muy bien, llegamos -dijo la shinigami al llegar a la puerta de la mansión- Será mejor que tu hables ¿no crees?

-¡Que! Ahhh -con rabia se paso una mano por sus cabellos, rukia le miraba con ojitos de cachorro desprotegido, y de por si esa técnica, hacia efecto incluso con el "Noble mas respetable del seireitei" que era Kuchiki Byakuya- pero con una simple condición.- ante esto la chica levanto una ceja.-pídele antes que no porte a Senbonzakura.- Rukia esbozo una sonrisa y cuando se iba a reír se abrió la puerta de la mansión.

-Vamos!- rukia le tomo la mano y la arrastro hacia la oficina del taichou, lentamente abrió la puerta y miro al noble que se encontraba leyendo uno de los tantos papeles de su división.

-Nii-sama, tenemos algo que decirle -dijo apenada ante la fría mirada de kuchiki byakuya.

La oficina era realmente amplia, los jóvenes se encontraban a unos metros de la puerta, todavía no se acercaban al escritorio del taichou.

-Antes… tomen asiento -indico con su mano derecha un sillón bastante amplio, rukia asintió y se sentó en el junto con el chico, y frente a ellos sentó en un sillón mas pequeño, Byakuya.

El joven tomo la palabra y le pidió formalmente la mano de kuchiki rukia a su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien- Se miraron sorprendidos por aquella respuesta por parte de su hermano y futuro cuñado, respectivamente. -Espero que la cuides -Luego de un silencio considerable, el cabecilla pregunto. -¿Y ya tienen fijada la fecha?

-...No…- susurro rukia- Pe…-

-Pero queremos que sea lo antes posible -se adelanto a su futura esposa. ¿Cierto Rukia?

La muchacha asintió y propuso que la boda se podría celebrar en tres semanas.

-No se preocupen por la planificación de la boda, corre por mi cuenta y el financiamiento también -dijo byakuya mientras se acomodaba.

-Entonces tu rukia te preocupas de estar preciosa para ese día -le guiño y se levanto del cómodo sillón.

-Espero que te comportes ya que serás mi cuñado, y que la hagas muy feliz, de otro modo te mato…- le dijo levantándose seguido por rukia. Se dirigió a su escritorio y los enamorados salieron silenciosamente.

-¡¡Uffff!! no creía que fuera aceptarme. -le decía mientras caminaban hacia la salida

-Te conoce y sabe que eres un hombre decidido y fuerte…- Le dijo sonriéndole.

-¿Es un cumplido¿Señorita Kuchiki? -le dijo picaramente. Atrayéndola hacia si para besarla. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y siguieron su tramo.

-¿Tienes prisa?- Rukia se dio cuenta de que inconcientemente habían llegado a la salida.

-Si es que hay que ir a contarle a el pueblo ¿no crees?... -rukia lo miro con fastidio y se quedo apoyada en la enorme puerta.- No creas que no me gustaría estar mas contigo, pero ¡tenemos toda una vida! -emocionado se despidió de rukia y deposito un beso en la cabellera de la chica y luego en sus calidos labios.

Rukia solo le veía nostálgicamente mientras el caminaba alejándose de ella.

"Es verdad, tengo toda una vida por delante…no es tiempo para deprimirme…"

* * *

"Ojala que a nuestro querido romántico empedernido le haya ido bien con su novia…- se escuchaban varias voces en una habitación mediana.

Un grupo de cuatro hombres, se encontraba riéndose de la posibilidad del rechazo de uno de los suyos, al contrario de una chica que se encontraba meditando sobre el asunto.

-¿Oye crees que lo haya rechazado y ahora este llorando en una esquina oscura¿Como si fuera un bebé sin su mamá? -soltó uno seguido de la risa de cuatro hombres, ya que las dos mujeres miraban la puerta sonriendo.

-Parece que no esta llorando -le susurro a los cuatro la mas grande de las dos mujeres.

Los cuatro desdichados no contaban con la presencia del supuesto "rechazado" a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién se atrevió a insinuar que estaba llorando en una esquina oscura como un bebé sin su mamá? -les pregunto con una sombra en su rostro, y una sonrisa malévola, aunque sabia que algo así pasaría en su ausencia, sus amigos eran así.

Los jóvenes lo miraron con una sonrisita y un con un "Hola querido amigo" pretendieron aliviar su pena de muerte.

-Entonces eso significa que… -concluyo una chica bajita acercándose al afortunado con una gran sonrisa al igual que su amigo...

-Es lo que estas pensando Hinamorí¡me caso con Rukia!- soltó al escuchar a su amiga.

-¡¡¡Buena!!! Renji por fin vas a estar con tu amada Kuchiki-san -le dijo Ikkaku mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, demostrándole con este gesto su alegría.

El resto del grupo, me refiero a Kira, Matsumoto, Hinamori y Hisagi se abalanzaron sobre renji para formar un abrazo múltiple.

-Abarai-kun te deseo lo mejor para ti y para Rukia-chan -dijo felizmente Hinamorí al pelirrojo, cuando ya se había disuelto el abrazo múltiple. Su cara demostraba la felicidad que le daba el saber que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera a ser feliz¿O eso podría cambiar?

Y el resto levantaban sus pulgares, diciendo "Bien hecho campeón."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente… en otro lugar…

-¡Onii-chan! -grito yuzu al ver a su hermano de nuevo con su cara nostálgica.

-Oe Yuzu, es mejor que desistas -le dijo karin mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-demo… -la pequeña kurosaki le encontró la razón a su hermana, ya era normal verlo así. Así que se dirigió a un amplio sillón donde estaba el resto.

"Hace cuanto tiempo me alejaron de ella… unos ¿Cinco o seis años?... Je… que irónico me alejaron de lo mas importante que tenia,… y yo no hice ni he hecho nada… soy un bueno para nada, un imbecil, un…cobarde" (N/A: Ichigo tiene 24 años)

En ese momento el joven se levanto del cómodo sillón y se fue directamente al patio para recriminarse nuevamente todos sus fracasos. Algo de nieve le haría bien.

Sus compañeros y su familia organizaron un paseo, así que se quedaron en unas cabañas que eran propiedad de la familia de Ishida para pasar un buen rato en compañía, y de paso subirle el ánimo a Ichigo.

Al grupo se unió Urahara y Yoruichi, quienes querían pasar un momento con su amigo Kurosaki Isshin.

El lugar estaba en su punto máximo, en un rincón estaban los "apostadores" como los había apodado Karin, en este grupo estaban: Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ishida (el cual iba perdiendo), Tatsuki y Mizuiro.  
Tesai estaba echándole ánimos a su jefe.

En la otra esquina estaba el resto quienes estaban viendo una película de acción y romanticismo: estos eran Chad, Keigo, Inoue, Ururu, Yuzu y Jinta (Quien le echaba una miradita a Yuzu jejeje).

-Jefe… -dijo Tesai acercándose a Urahara para decirle algo en el oído.

Urahara escucho con una expresion tranquila al comienzo, pero que luego demostraba incredulidad.

-¿Cuando te enteraste? -pregunto Urahara abriendo su abanico y cubriéndose la cara.

-Me acaba de informar la Fukutaichou de la división 10, diciéndome que era para que usted asistiera.-

-Ahhh! Parece que mi hermosura la cautivo -le susurro a Yoruichi y a Isshin.

-¿Se podría saber a quien cautivaste? -Le pregunto yoruichi un poco celosa. Quien por si acaso estaba en su forma humana, y llevaba ropa.

Urahara esbozo una sonrisa divertida, había logrado lo que quería

-A nadie,- dijo seriamente urahara borrando de un manotazo su sonrisa, por una mueca de dolor ajeno.- necesito comunicarle algo Kurosaki-san -Miro a Isshin que lo miraba fijamente, esperando atentamente a lo que Urahara iba a decir, estaba serio, como pocas veces se le veía -Es algo muy importante, que el debe saber.

-Antes dímelo -miro a su alrededor y le levanto y espero a que Urahara y Yoruichi se levantaran, y se dirigieron a un lado de la enorme chimenea.

-Oye Urahara, de que se trata -dijo impaciente la mujer.

-Tiene que ver con Kuchiki-san.- miro a sus dos amigos quienes se encontraban sorprendidos, hace mucho que no sabían nada de ella. -Kuchiki-san se casara.- lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, estaban muy sorprendidos, de todo lo que pudieran haber pensado, eso era lo ultimo. -¿Isshin crees que se lo deba decir a Ichigo?

Luego de meditar unos minutos, el padre de Ichigo sugirió -Es mejor que se lo digas, ya que no quiero que se enterara por otros… -

-Entonces no se diga mas, iré a buscarlo. -Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin tenían un semblante muy triste, sabían que Ichigo seguía amando a Rukia a pesar de los años, y que cuando se enterara iba a arder Troya.

Continuara ...

* * *

Jejejeje que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado…. Después se vera el ichiruki,  
Xauuu

En el próximo capitulo:

Un recuerdo, un Amor…  
-Mhhh¿que pasa Urahara?

-Tengo noticias…

-¿Sobre quien?

-Sobre Kuchiki-san

-¡Rukia!


End file.
